Robotnic's Notepad
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: Robotnic is dead. Sonic, Knuckles and Tials find out he had some surprizing things to say about them.


Robotnics Notepad  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: I wrote this at about 4 am so if it seems freaky  
you know why. It kind of helps if you think of Knuckles having a tough guy  
voice like Piccollo from season one of DBZ as portrayed by Scott McNiel.  
Sonic like anyone Ian Corlet ever played (You know all the high voiced  
main characters) and Tails as Generic anime child #12.  
Now on with the show erm..fic uhm whatever just read the damn thing.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
In a long and darkned metalic hallway three three lights shone.  
The beams of the elecric lights moved independantly searching around the   
walls and the floors looking for for something. And at the source  
of these lights were three fuzzy animals. A blue Hedgehog  
a fox who's strange twin tails movied slightly out of synch  
with each other, and a spined echidna who's free hand was clenched into  
a tight fist.  
  
"I haven't been here for a long time without running for my life.  
It's kind of eirie without the lights on." Said Sonic nurvously.  
"You don't suppose the old man's haunting the place do you sonic?"  
Tails asked sounding quite paranoid.  
"Just relax little buddy. He did give the place to us of his own  
free will didn't he." Sonic replied. Knuckles spoke up sounding  
somewhat frustrated at the confusion "Why us of all people would   
Robotnic leave his whole empire to anyway? It doesn't seem right.  
I feel like I'm about to step into a trap at any second."  
  
"There's no power to the lab so none of his traps  
would work anyway." Tails said trying to calm Knuckles  
despite his own paranoia. Sonic shook his head a little   
thinking over the way it all went down only a few days ago.  
"Hard to believe that's how it all ended. After all the fights  
and all the mayhem he his own bad heart kiled him in the end.  
What a waste."   
  
"Yeah I remember he once told me that he didn't have any   
children. His robots were his only legacy. Still it's wierd that  
on his deathbed he sent for us and called us his only friends."  
Knuckles replied.  
  
"Well on the bright side he is dead now and we legally  
own everything he ever used to cause trouble. I guess things will  
settle down now." added Tails.  
  
As they walked slowly the hallway opened up  
into a chamber full of equipment. Blank screens, dead lights,  
and a motionless conveor belt greeted the group. Knuckles' light  
found it's way to a controll panel and soon after those of  
Sonic and Tails followed. Tails approached the console and  
found one heavy switch. With a bit of effort he threw it and the screen  
nearby along with the lights in the room alit. WIth a loud kreek  
the conveor belt started moving and bit by bit the entire lab began to operate  
on pure automation.  
  
The three gazed on as the one active monitor displayed a text file.  
They sat down in three almost too conviently placed chairs and began to read.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Study of Animal Companionship  
By: Dr. Robotnic  
  
Subject Name: Sonic  
Species: Hedgehog  
  
The hedgehog species is a close relative to the porcupine.  
The average hedgehog has a back protected by sparp spines and is normally  
not very fast. This particular subject aparently has not read  
up on the subject of hedgehog biology.  
Displaying the unusual color blue along with astounding speed  
the aptly named Sonic the Hedgehog has never ceased to amaze me.  
Time after time he has made himself a worthy adversary. I only a few   
times was ableto create a machine  
that can match his overland speed and my few successes in that   
category did little to compete with his cunning. To think that once I  
called him my pet. The subject has shown an impressive reaction to   
exposure to chaos emeralds and has exhibited two progressively more  
powerful transformations as a result. I know for a fact that  
he is strong willed and very resourceful.  
  
  
Subject name: Miles Power (commonly reffered to as Tails)  
Species: Fox  
  
Repeat after me. Foxes do not have spines. Despite this fact  
The subject insists on mimicing the behavior and even the fighting style of  
Sonic. Miles Power is set apart from most foxes by his unique attribute  
of having two tails. Some have thought this to be of some mystical origin  
but I in fact am to blame for this particular mutation. Tails genreally accompanies  
Whenever he can. Tails has also shown an interest in aviation and is mechanicly inclined.  
These seem quite evolved for an animal. Almost human in fact. Tails  
seems to be sincere and kind.   
  
Subject Name: Knuckles  
Species: Spined Echidna  
  
Following a simillar evolutionary path as the Hedgehog  
the echidna is covered in dangerious spines with which it can defend  
its self. Knuckles in particular defends himself quite well.  
In personal dealings with the subject I've known him to be hotheaded  
and stubborn. He seems quite anti social and earning his trust proved  
quite difficult for both myself and later sonic once I had fallen out of his  
favor. Knuckles is the type to use brute force when his wits fail him.  
I've seen him climb sheer cliffs, tear down walls and puch through solid  
steel. It seems the people of flying island chose their guardian well.  
  
Subjet Name: Robotnic  
Species: Human  
  
Humans are suposedly the most evolved creatures on the planet  
but also can be very inconsiderate of nature. Myself included.  
I think myself a poor example of the human race and hope that the future  
generations do not think me the common example. Among the plethora of human  
emotions I believe I am for the first time experiancing regret.  
  
  
Conclusion: The human specimin is a poor example of the human  
race mentally, emotionally, and physicly. All three animal subjects at   
this current point consider me to be a very dangerous enemy. It seems odd though  
that they know me better than any human ever has.  
  
Personal Note: Sonic would you please press  
the red button to your left......  
------------------------------------------------------------  
sonic looked up from his reading to press the button nearby and saw  
the something lower onto the conveor belt moving out of sight toward the center of the  
structure.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
.....what you just saw was a high yield bomb. The moment you began reading  
all of the exits were sealed. Knuckles I'm afraid not even you could punch through doors this thick.  
I'm assuming I was given a proper burial but my friends all I can offer you is instant cremation.  
I think it's better this way after all if I ever killed all ove you my life wouldn't be worth living.  
What's your lives without constent combat with me? Goodbye.....no not goodbye. In fact I'll be seeing  
you very soon...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knuckles sneered. "GODDAMMIT I knew something like this would happen"  
Sonic looked over to see tails had curled into a ball and was beginning to cry.  
Knuckles clenched his fist even tighter and stood facing the direction he had last saw the bomb go in.  
Sonic knelt over tails and leaned over him. "Tails stay under me. I'll try to shield as much of the blast  
as possible with my body." Knuckles looked back over his shoulder at them.  
"A cute display of heroism but it won't work." "SHUT THE FUCK UP KNUCKLES!"  
Sonic yelled back.   
  
The bomb went off. It seemed like minutes that the building rumbled  
without an explosion visible. "Wait for it wait for it." Knuckles said to himself.  
At last the wall broke away. As soon as he saw it Knuckles ran forward fist first and  
met it with a punch. The entire explison parted at Knuckles' fist and diverted away from his body and  
all behind him. His fist glowed with an amazing power. After almost a minute of holding off   
a raging wall of fire had passed the force of the explosion died away and a cloud of slowly rose into the  
sunny mid day sky. The entire compound had been blown level to the ground.  
  
Sonic stood up then helped Tails, whos legs were still shaking almost  
too much to stand, to his feet. stared at the destruction in front of him  
having not yet turned back to look for sonic or tails. "One last trick up his sleeve.  
But did he really mean all that stuff about being his friends?" Tails walked up  
to Knuckles. "What did you just pull?" He asked. Knuckles grinned at Sonic  
at whom's side stood Tails. "Oops. Did I accidently save you two too?" Knuckles said  
with a sarcastic smile. Knuckles opened his badly burned hand which was still dripping fresh  
blood. In his palm was a fine sandlike substance. "I was gonna give it to you Sonic. Kind  
of as a thank you present for helping save my island. Not like one little chaos emerald would cost it  
enough power to lose it's flight." Knuckles said as the wind blew the dust from his hand.  
  
"You used the full power of a chaos emerald to save us"  
Said Tails smiling with gratitude. "Uhm, Knuckles your hand."  
Sonic said concearned. "It's nothing that won't heal."  
"Well come back with us. We'll get it fixed up for you friend." Offered  
Sonic. "If you keep going on with this friend stuff you do know I still have  
one good fist."  
  
Knuckles started to turn away but felt Sonic tug lightly on his arm.  
"I'll take that chance knuckles." Sonic said smiling confidently.  
"No wonder Robotnic respected you so much. You're every bit as stubborn as he is."   
Knuckles said with smile.  
  
As the three began walking away tails looked to sonic and asked.   
"Robotnic's message makes me wonder. What will we do now that he's gone?"  
Sonic looked streight ahead as he replied. "Learning to live  
a new life. That's going to be harder than any fight Robotnic ever gave us."  
----------------------------end--------------------------------------------- 


End file.
